Welcome Aboard Pirate
by phantasyAF
Summary: Sandrina Goble portrayed as you is kidnapped for holding a very important key to a very important situation. Being forced to join the pirate crew of the Black Pearl, will you be able to work off value of the key in order for your freedom?
1. Chapter 1

Name: Sandrina Goble

Age: 22

Looks: Long golden brown, curly hair. Tall bout 5'7". Eye  
color-Teal, rosy cheeks, and cranberry red lips.  
Skinny but a little musclel, and curves.

Personality: Your very quiet and mysterious. At times you  
may have a temper, but most of the time you  
go with the flow, and do whatever you're told.  
You are kind, and generous also.

Setting: Your bedroom around 2:00 in the morning.

"What was that?" you said while jumping out of your bed. You knew that you had heard a crashing sound, that wasn't quite normal. You just knew it...something was wrong.

You ran to your window and peered through the curtains to reveal nothing, not even a stray dog was stirring the streets. All was silent now, the usual feeling of loneliness was gone, you knew you were not alone.

As you slowly turned around, a hand grabbed you around the waist, and your mouth. You struggled to get free but did not succeed.

"Dearie, do not be frightened, we are only here for one thing..." the voice stopped whispering into your ear. You saw from your left eye that the man was smelling your hair and rubbing his fingers through it.

You managed to free your mouth from his grip. "And what would that be?"

He leaned back into your ear, and lightly whispered, "You..."

You let out a muffled screamed, and desperately tried to free yourself. The gripped loosened and you ran directly to the door. You threw the door back only to find that you were trapped. Three other men stood outside your door smiling those eerie, evil smiles.

"Stay back, I don't have anything!" you yelled at them. You backed up slowly and grabbed by those cold dirty hands again.

Stunned you turned around quickly to realized you were in the hands of the famous Jack Sparrow.

"You're...You're..." you couldn't get the words out.

"Jack Sparrow?" he said while walking towards the door, wobbling back and forth...drunk. "I forgot something didn't I?" He asked the men at the door.

He then turned and began to walk towards you. He lifted you up and laid you over his shoulder.

You then began to punch him in the back while yelling, "Let me down, let me down now!" 

"These women...always hitting me...it's a wonder why I don't have me a wife." Jack said.

They traveled down the long stairwell, and out into the streets towards the dock. "You know Sparrow, they'll come for me, you watch!" You then began to scream for help, but as you did this they began to run faster and faster, and lunging onto the boat.

You look back to the city and saw lights turning on and people gathering into the streets. The police then appeared and tried to seize the boat, but failed.

"David, darling, help!" You cried to your fiancee whom you saw standing on the edge of the dock. He then dove into the water and swam towards the boat. Climbing aboard he drew his sword out and ran towards Jack.

"Sandrina, how did this happen?" Davied asked you.

"Oh I don't, I was just sleeping and then next thing I knew, I was here...Jump!" You answered back.

David jumped and dodged the sword strike from Jack, and knocked the sword out of his hands.

"Oh dear, that may be a problem..." Jack then turned and ran up a staircase followed by David.

David then bang to slash the sword towards Jack, but was seized by two men, and soon tied up and placed next to you.

"David are you hurt?" you asked him.

"Im allright, now what do you want with her?!" Daved yelled at Jack.

Jack then walked towards you both and smiled. "I believe she is the key to a certain treasure we are searching for, so we need her to help us." 

You looked at Jack confused, "I...I don't know anything about any treasure..."

"You don't?" He jerked quickly towards you.

"No, I don't..." you replied.

Jack then turned and talked to himself, "Hmm...I took the wrong person again..."

"I beg you pardon?" You asked.

He turned around and said, "Nothing..." and then gave a cheezy smile. He then walked towards a man and whispered, "Get rid of the man, but bring the lady to my cabin."

He then walked away and entered a door."Well you heard the Cap'n! Throw the man overboard!" Another pirate ordered. The fat pirate walked towards you two and grabbed you both. Motioning to another pirate, they took David to a ledge.

"No!" You screamed. "Please, no, don't do this to me, he's all that I have!" tears began streaming down your face.

"Aye the lady wants us to spare his life...how sweet, it makes me want to...KILL something, and what do you know I just happen to have a tied up man on the ledge of a boat easily to be shoved off and drowned...Hmm..." The pirate laughed and shoved David off the ship.

You quickly ran over to the ledge and tried to jump, but stopped by the pirate. "Let me go! If he dies, then so shall I!" With this statement all the pirates began to break out in hysterical laughter.

"Haha!" said the fat pirate. "Come with me!" He quickly jerked you and brought you to a cabin door. "Now the Captain wishes to see you...my lady." The pirate teased and bowed to you, and walked away laughing.

You knocked on the door of the cabin and heard a voice say 'enter'. You entered the cabin and saw Jack sitting at his desk drawing out something. You slowly walked over to his desk, but as you did this he grabbed the paper and threw it behind him.

"Oh yes, hi..." he said to you.

You looked at him strange, "What do you want!" you screamed.

"Oh my a fiesty one..." he said while wobbling towards you. "I need you to give me that necklace that you are wearing." Jack said while grabbing it. 

"Get away!" You said while pushing him back. Jack fell on the floor, and found a bottle of rum under the desk and drank what little was left.

Jack got up and shook his head, and grabbed his hat and put it back on his head. "Sorry 'bout that love." he grabbed another bottle of rum, and began to drink it.

"Omigosh, you're drunk, of course what else could I expect out of a pirate such as yourself!" you snapped at him. "Now I demand you let me go, or I'll...I'll..." you couldn't think of a threat.

Jack laughed, "Or you'll what?" He looked at the bottle of rum, and threw it down on the ground. "My apologies, I should not be drinking on the job." 

You ordered, "Let me go now!"

"Im afraid I can't do that love." Jack retorted back.

"Oh and why is that?" You snarled. Jack began walking towards you, and came at least 2 inches from your face. "Because that locket you're wearing is the key to a great treasure I need." He then burped and walked back to his desk. That ghastly burp made your eyes cross, and made you gag.

"Do you ever clean your mouth?" you asked gasping for air.

He looked at the bottle of rum, then you. "Now what would be the point in that?" 

"Nevermind that, why can't I just give you my locket and you can set me free?" you asked.

"Well I suppose we could do that, but you'll have to swim back to shore." Jack said, while pulling a compass out of a drawer.

You became angry with this remark. "But I can't swim!" you yelled at him.

"Well then that creates a bit of a problem, now doesn't it?" Jack sarcastically said.

You slammed your hand down on the desk, "Well what am I supposed to do then?"

He looked pointed at an old ragged pirate outfit. "You see that outfit over there, I suggest you get comfortable, welcome to the crew of the Black Pearl!"

"You can't be serious!?" You asked desperately hoping he was joking.

Jack soon replied, "Welcome aboard, Pirate!" 


	2. Chapter 2

.:.FLASHBACK.:.

He looked pointed at an old ragged pirate outfit. "You see that outfit over there, I suggest you get comfortable, welcome to the crew of the Black Pearl!"

"You can't be serious!?" You asked desperately hoping he was joking.

Jack soon replied, "Welcome aboard, Pirate!"

.:.NOW.:.

You grabbed the outfit and then turned, "Where can I change?" you asked Jack.

Jack laughed, "Well isn't there enough room in here?"

You were furious with this remark, and walked over to him and slapped him across the face. "Watch your mouth!" you yelled at him. "Now where is a PROPER place I can change?!"

He took you to a small closet, barely big enough for you.

"Here you go." as he said this he just stood there.

You stared at him blankly, "Well aren't you going to close the door?" He looked at you and smiled, "Aye that I will love."

You had finished changing into the outfit, and walked out and Jack was no where in the Captain's quarters. So you decided to do a little snooping, to really see what the infimous 'Jack Sparrow' was up to. You looked and look all around, but saw nothing of suspicion until you came across and little wooden box with the same picture as what was on your necklace.

You looked around making sure he was not in there, and you opened the box. Inside was a small letter. You began to read it, and it read:

"Greetings Captain Jack Sparrow,

Now of course you know why I am writing to you, on behalf of what you owe me. I am in desperate need of a wife, and I need one very soon. For if I don't then I lose my place of importance. Now what I need for you to do for me, is to find me a young, beautiful wife, and in return I will give you all the rum you can handle, and all the gold you can imagine. The picture on the box is of a necklace, and whoever wears that necklace is to be my future wife, for the fortune-lady said so. If you locate the woman with this necklace, then you have found the right one. If you find her, bring her to me at once!

Signed,

Sir Marshell Carner."

"Of course you know that you can still swim back to shore..." you heard a voice say. You jumped at the sound and quickly jerked up and saw Jack.

"I..it was...you weren't...I can't get married, I have a fiancee!" You cried out to him.

He walked towards you, and said, "As I recall, he was thrown overboard." Jack said, "Tis a shame the man had to dead love, looks like you're in need of a new fiancee."

"He's...dead..." were the only words that you could get out. You tried and struggled to hold the tears back but could no longer keep control. You began to cry, and fell to the floor. You were so weak, and devastated that you could hardly breath or move. "How..you..how could you, you...pirate!!" You screamed at Jack. You then ran out of the cabin.

You soon walked to the bow of the deck, and just stared into the dark blue ocean, with the wind blowing your tears dry, and your hair in your face. You heard the sounds of the drunken pirates, and what they talked about.

"Why don't ye go and ask the lady to ye cabin?" You heard one pirate say.

"I say we make her do the dirty work!" one pirate teased, and they began to laugh.

But you ignored these comments hoping they would not bother you. All you could think about was David..dead...on the ocean floor. Your thoughts were then interrupted by footsteps approaching your way.

"Rum?" was all you heard, and saw a hand giving you a bottle of rum.

"No thanks." You said and continued to stare at the ocean.

You heard the man sigh and then he began to talk, "Are you sure you don't want any, it will help you forget the pain."

You turned and look and grabbed the rum from the man. "I don't normally drink...but..." You chugged some of the rum down, and gagged afterwards. "What's your name?" you asked the pirate.

"The names Slugs, top crewman of Captain Jack, I deliver the news and supplies to Jack." Slugs said to you.

You laughed, "Interesting name...well nice to meet you Slugs!" You said as you took another gulp of your rum.

Before you knew it, you were laughing and having a good time with the other pirates. You all sang songs and danced while you watched the horizon for other ships.

"Allright you scallywags! It's time for a dance around!" You heard a pirate yell.

You saw pirates rushing towards the lower deck and lining up around a lanter on a box. "Come on mate, it's a dance around!" Slugs said to you while he pulled you with him. "What's a dance around?" you asked him. 'You'll see' what all he said to you.

"Yo ho ho and a bottle of RUM!" All the pirates shouted aloud, and raised their bottles, and you yourself joined. Then all chugged the rest of their rum and threw the bottle on the ground. Then you heard a man blowing in a rum bottle and men beginning to sing. Then everyone began to 'dosey-doe' around and around, so you decided to join.

Laughing and dancing, you were having a great time. But you then were thrown from Slugs to another arm, and you suddenly stopped dancing.

"Captain Jack?" you said while catching your breath.

"Rum?" was all he said while smiling. You grabbed the rum from his hand, and you began to drink.

Jack also began to drink, and you two soon joined the other pirates again in the festivity.

Afterwhile, Jack pulled you aside and you two went to the bow of the ship and you had a seat on a box, and Jack on the ground.

"Oh mm..Jack?" You asked while taking a drink of rum. "What's it like to live life as a pirate, I bet it's exciting, isn't it?!"

He drank some rum before replying. "Oh yes, it's incredible, you have all the rum in thr world, you're your own boss, and you have so much freedom, and you know the best part?" he said.

"What?" you said.

He motioned you to come closer. So you leaned forward and giggled. "What?"

He giggled also and said, "You get all the rum you can drink!" You both then burst out with laughter. "Ha Jack! You already said that!" you said while laughing.

"Did I?" was his reply.

"Yes!" you said, and then you two began to laugh again. You laughed so hard you fell off the box.

"Oh!" you said.

Jack then asked you a question, "Sandrina, I have a question, what are you feeling right now?"

You crawled over to him. "What do I feel?" you asked back. "Let's see...I feel...lonely, unloved and heartless." You said, and then took another drink of rum again.

"Heartless?" Jack replied. Moving closer to your face.

"Yes...heartless." you said.

He moved closer to you and said, "Why is that?"

"Because...because I gave my heart away to a man I barely know..." you moved closer to him. "Therefore I am heart..."

As you said this...your lips met...


	3. Chapter 3

.:.FLASHBACK.:.

"Because...because I gave my heart away to a man I barely know..." you moved closer to him. "Therefore I am heart..."

As you said this...your lips met...

.:.NOW.:.

You soon fell into his lap, passed out. You awoke the next morning with a terrible headache. "Wha...what happened?" you said while holding your head in your hands.

"Ah, you drank to much rum for your first time love." You heard Jack say.

You jumped up out of the cot, alarmed by the voice. "Did we?" Jack got up and walked over to you. "Aye." was all he said. You blushed and asked, "You mean we..."

"Oh! That...no, no, we didn't do that." Jack reassured.

"Well then, what exactly did we do?" you asked confused.

Jack walked towards you, and said, "You don't remember?"

"Not really, the last thing I remember was dancing around a lantern and singing." you said while trying to stand up.

"Oh but there was more!" Jack said quite excitedly. "Really?" was your reply. "Oh yes, you and I danced, and talked...and well we.." Jack puckered his lips imitating a kiss.

"What?!" You said jumping out of the bed, but falling back down. "Oh my head..." you grabbed it again. "You mean you kissed me?" you yelled out of anger.

"Well actually...you kissed me." Jack said delicately while swiftly pointing at you.

You looked at him surprised. "I did?" He looked back at you. "Oh...I suppose thats what I get for being drunk..."

"Well it wasn't terrible." Jack said. "We had a nice talk also."

"Really, what all did I say?" you regretfully asked. "It was probably just a bunch of nothing."

He sat down beside you. "Well actually, you told me that you were lonely, and that you gave your heart to a man you barely know, pertaining to me." He said proudly. "And that was where we kissed."

You laughed, "I must have been more drunk than I thought!" You slowly got up and headed toward a door, opened it, and went inside a room, but quickly came back. "Where's the bathroom?" you asked him. "I need one to get ready!"

Jack smirked and said, "We don't have showers, you see that bucket over there, fill that with water, and yes, everything thats in a bathroom is in that bucket."

You made a disgusted facial expression, and gagged at the thought. You disgustedly got ready quickly, and put on your pirate outfit again. "Oh that was disgusting!" You yelled while walking out of the Captains cabin and onto the deck.

All grew silent on the deck, and just stared at you. You spotted Jack in the distance and began walking toward him. As you walked you heard wolf-whistles and all. Then a pirate suddenly jumped in front of you and said, "Where you going love, you should be heading my way!" and then he and the rest of the pirates laughed. "Excuse me." You asked nicely, not looking at him.

"What's the matter, is the little lady afraid of a pirate." the man teased. You then yelled, "I said get out of my way!"

The man began circling you and then he said, "Why don't you kiss a real man?" You sarcastically smiled, "Allright then, I'll go look for one", and shoved past

him, and began walking away. All the pirates 'Ooo'd' at your passing remark. "Hey don't walk away from me, when Im talking you!" The pirate yelled at you and grabbed your arm.

You quickly slapped it off, and yelled. "Don't touch me!"

He then became angry, "Oh you mean like this!" He grabbed you around the waste, but you kicked him hard in a painful place.

"You little.." You stopped him there. You grabbed a sword and stuck it in his face. "Draw your sword!" You yelled at the pirate

"You can't be serious?" the man asked, laughing. "Try me" was your reply.

So the man drew his sword, and the 'fight' began. The pirate was laughing the whole time. You slashed and you swung your sword, but the man did not move. You, yourself then began to laugh. "What is so funny?" the pirate asked.

"Oh nothing, except you know Im not trying right?" you laughed.

The man looked back and forth at other pirates unsure of what to do. "Well I would try, but I wouldn't want to 'hurt' a lady." He said, and then spit at your feet.

Soon your anger aroused and you cut the top of his hat off. The man took this as a surprise, and soon tried to counter-attack, but failed.

Your swords clinked together, there was dodging and running and so on. Finally the man ran towards you, and you dodged the man and swiftly turning and stabbing him in the arm. The man cried out in pain, and then grabbed the sword from his arm, and gave an evil smile.

You realized you had thrown your sword away for a silly stab. The pirate then charged towards you, and you closed your eyes preparing for a piercing pain.

As you did this you heard the clinking of swords and you soon opened your eyes to find Jack standing in front of you. "You would actually kill a woman?" Jack asked the man.

"Uh n...no Cap'n I was just..." the man did not finish.

"Get back to work you scallywags!" Jack yelled, and soon all the men were working back at their stations.

"Thank you." You told Jack. "I thought I said get to work." Jack retorted back.

You were taken by this haste and smart reply. "I...don't have a job." you said. "Then scrub the upper deck." He said this, and then walked away. You went and grabbed a bucket and rags and began to scrub the deck. It was near sundown before you finished this task.

When you had finished, you knocked on the cabin door. "Come in." you heard Jack say. You entered the room and saw Jack looking at the letter from the box.

"Why are you doing this?" you asked him. He shoved the letter in the box, and quickly stood up. "Doing what?" he said twirling his mustache.

You walked toward him. "You know...I've always been attracted to the tough, handsome pirates, such as yourself." You said smiling sweetly and walking closer to him. "I would LOVE...to know how you come up with such brilliant plans." You whispered into his ear and kissing it. Biting your lip, you looked at him, and he was hardly breathing.

"I...I..don't know, I guess thats just the kind of pirate I am." He said nervously. You laughed, "Tell me, why is my necklace so important to this 'man'."

Jack did not reply. "You know Jack, if you tell me, then there just might be a positive consequince to it." You winked at him. He closed his eyes, and then spastically grabbed the box and shoved it in his desk.

"No, I won't tell you, nothing will make me tell you!" He yelled. "Well allright then, if you insist...I was thinking we could have some rum tonight." You turned and began to walk out the door.

Jack began to talk, but would stop himself. He did this 3 or 4 times before he finally spoke. "Allright, allright, close the door." He walked over to you. "That necklace is a key to a certain door, and inside that door is thousands of pieces of jewelry, and gold, and treasures. So I need that necklace to get to that place." He said smiling weakly. "Now about that rum!" He walked behind his desk. "

"Is that all?" you asked him.

"Where, there is one thing I might have left out." he said. You looked at him, "And what would that be?" He paced back and forth and then asked, "You sure you don't want that rum now?"

"Jack, what is it?"

"I need the necklace now."

"Why?" you asked.

He tapped his fingers on the desk. "Because I need to study it, to see if it is the right one." He replied.

"Well allright..." You reluctantly handed him that necklace. He smiled at you and then spoke up. "Allright Slugs, take her to the brig!"


End file.
